hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Camron
Roland Camron (22 Years Old) (Voiced by Troy Baker) He is one of the other agents who also have different abilities of Hendrix cybernetics, he also have can fight like Hendrix and also can fast abilities like his friend Hendrix, his doctor is Clement who is helping his abilities from danger kind, first he thought Hendrix is his enemy but they fight together to take them down, Hendrix and Ronald have a great friendship. Appearance Present, He wears a green and black uniform m, with Grey trips on his arm, Light green pants, and Black Shoes Future, He wears Green and Grey uniform, with Green strips on his arm, Green Pants, and Grey boots Personality Hendrix discovers his skills at parkour, which got his attention to hone his skills through grueling training and take the mantle as an agent. He is commonly underestimated by most people, who view him as Hendrix's sidekick at times, subordinate or lackey rather than an equal partner. Despite this, Ronald could be brutal towards his enemies and severely injures them with his laser watch staff. He also cage fights for additional practice. He, unlike Hendrix, could develop a lighter sense of humor and banters with his enemies and allies alike. In spite of what others may think, Ronald is in no way dependent on Hendrix and was even able to launch a one-man attack on Aiden to save his mentor. Ronald reveals a great amount of frustration over being treated as a sidekick instead of by his agents. After Hendrix finished his Providence Accord career, Ronald doubted his own abilities, part of this stem from his own insecurities regarding his abilities, believing he could not live up to the mantle of Hendrix. disregards this, Catherine claiming that though he is not Hendrix. That has to do himself History Before Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix spotted him, as Ronald did some cool parkour tricks, that gives Hendrix an idea. He trains Ronald and helps to become an agent, for Agent Force, A.F. Ronald began to form a partnership with Catherine and it worked in numerous missions, which Hendrix is impressed, as he gives Ronald some gadgets. Season 1 He didn't appear but was mentioned by Hendrix in "In The Reds" about covering the mission to stop, Jennifer Harper, who was stealing gadgets and equipment, to form her own one, to sell for the highest bidder to make her own robot suit, but failed Season 2 "Cut Case" Ronald survived and calls Hendrix, to a powerful turbine with energy to wipe the gas. As he processed, Ronald helps Hendrix defeat Klaus tank Season 3 "Life And Death" He called with Caitlyn's team, to destroy the R.D.Ms sources all these years, in Norway, as they have done it and the R.D.Ms are no more Season 4 He was infected by Darius virus, but he was turned back to normal, thanks to Hendrix, for destroying Darius for good Future Ronald become a leader in few years time, and teaches other agents, how to become a good fighter and using some of his gadgets, Ronald visits Hendrix and asks him for help, as Hendrix agrees most of the time, which makes, Ronald happy Abilities Ronald had his own set of fighting skills, with him incorporating his Bo Staff to his combat. He also knew how to use his enemies' weight against them, as he could grab and throw any normal-sized thug who opposed him. By the time that he got stronger in years gone by, his combat skills had improved greatly, and his attacks were much faster and stronger. Before Hendrix Linguistics, Ronald's combat skills were once again slower and weaker to show his lack of experience and training. Gadgets * Grapple Hook/Gun - Used in the same way that Hendrix uses it on his Cybernetics, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. * Zip-Kick - Similar to the Hendrix claw with the Cybernetics, but Ronald used to hook onto enemies and it propelled him over to the enemy. * Gliding - He uses the gilding system, with his gadgets, with help from Hendrix * Bo Staff - He uses a shield, to block enemies bullets * Exploding Bomb - It doesn't kill, like Hendrix, it hurts enemies for an ambush, for Ronald to take down * Smoke Pellet - Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up or take them down. * Taser - He uses it, stuns his enemies when he's close * Remote Hacking Device - Used for activating traps on the environment. Inherited from Oracle, to help Hendrix and Ronald Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Ronald is a masculine given name derived from the Old Norse Rögnvaldr. In some cases Ronald is an Anglicised form of the Gaelic Raghnall, a name likewise derived from Rögnvaldr. The latter name is composed of the Old Norse elements regin ("advice", "decision") and valdr ("ruler"). Gaelic Meaning: The name Camron is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Camron is Bent nose; crooked river. Trivia * Ronald has been partnering with Catherine, since the first she meets her, in Agent Force * Ronald always calls Hendrix, when he needs help * Doctor Hawkins, always advise Ronald, to be clever, when it's a dangerous situation * Ronald use it to be in trouble a lot for breaking schools, when he was young, by the police, since then, his attitude changed * Ronald favorite food is Meat with rice See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)